hamnetfandomcom-20200215-history
Site Network
Usually, Hamnet sites receive a /27 block called Site network to host all the equipment in the site. If a /27 is too small, a /26 can be used, and if the site is not going to have too many equipment (for instance, in the case of a repeater site), a /28 can be used to avoid wasting IPs. Example with one server and user access We will assume that the Site network is 44.133.255.0/27. This is usally divided in two /28 blocks. The first block is the Service network, which is used to host the servers and other equipment in the site. The second block is the User network, which is used for the user access. This allows easy firewalling. For instance, servers on the Service network can be allowed to access the internet, while users connecting to the User network can be denied internet access. In this example, the User network will be 44.133.255.0/28 and the Service network will be 44.133.255.16/28. We will assume that the following equipment is present on the site: * A router, which is connected to the rest of the Hamnet throught RF link or internet tunnel. * A server, with a web server for the site landing page. * A wifi access point for user access. The router will be acting as a DHCP server for user access. The management of the network will need to be done first in HamnetDB for documentation and DNS purposes and then the equipment will need to be configured with the correct IPs. We should first add the network 44.133.255.0/28 as a Service network and the network 44.133.255.16/28 as a User network. To do so, we have to go to "Subnets" in HamnetDB and create the subnets using the "New subnet" button. The "Parent AS" to be used is the AS corresponding to our site. If this AS is not know, it can be read from the subnet list, by looking at the "Parent" for the correspoding Site network 44.133.255.0/27. The "Comment area" can be left blank, as well as the "Radio config parameters" and "Own AS number" fields. In the Service network we will leave the "User-access DHCP-range" field blank, and in the User network we will input "19-30" in this field. In this way, the IPs 44.133.128.19-44.133.128.30 will be assigned to DCHP for user access (we will have to configure this range later in our DHCP server). Now we can add our hosts by going to the "Hosts" section of HamnetDB and using the button "New host". In HamnetDB each host corresponds to one IP, so the router will have three hosts, because it is going to have three IPs: one in the RF link/tunnel, another in the Service net, and another in the User net. We add the following hosts of type "service". In the field "belonging to site" we will choose the corresponding site. The "DNS aliases" field will be usually left blank (it is used to add CNAMEs for this host) and the "MAC of radio interface" and "Radio config parameters" will only be filled in for the wifi AP. In the "Comment area" we can input a brief description of the hardware of the host or the services it runs. The word "site" in the following will need to be replaced by the site's callsign. * IP: 44.133.255.1. Host name: router.site (this is the IP of the router in the Service net) * IP: 44.133.255.2. Host name: site (this is the web server) * IP: 44.133.255.17. Host name: user.site (this isthe IP of the router in the User net) * IP: 44.133.255.18. Host name: user-lnk.site (this is the AP) Now the equipmen needs to be configured with the proper IP addressess and networks. Category:Network